1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a pair of swimming goggles that has improved waterproof effect and a reliable structure and that is convenient to use and comfort to wear.
2. Description of the Related Art
FIGS. 8 and 9 of the drawings illustrate a pair of conventional swimming goggles that includes two lenses 1', two padding members 2', a bridge 3', and a strap 4'. The lens 1' is made of transparent rigid material. Each lens 1' includes a flange 11' for engaging with an associated padding member 2'. Each lens 1' further includes a first connecting section 12' on an inner edge thereof for engaging with an end of a bridge 3' and a second connection section 13' on an outer edge thereof for engaging with an end of the strap 4'. Each padding member 2' includes an engaging section 21' on an outer face thereof for engaging with the flange 11' of an associated lens 1' and a padding flange 22' in close contact with an eye socket of the user. Nevertheless, the lenses 1' and the bridge 3' are separate and thus fail to provide an aesthetically pleasing effect. In addition, engagement between the lens 1' and the padding member 2' is not reliable and thus adversely affects the waterproof effect when the strap 4' is pulled.
FIGS. 10 and 11 illustrate another pair of conventional swimming goggles that includes two lenses 5', two frames 6', a bridge 7', and a strap 8'. The lens 5' is also made of transparent rigid material. Each lens 5' includes a connecting peripheral edge for engaging with an associated frame 6' by means of glue bonding or other suitable means. The frames 6' and the bridge 7' are integrally formed by the same plastic material. A padding section 61' is directly formed on an inner side of each frame 6' to be in close contact with the eye socket of the user. A connecting section 62' is directly formed on an end edge of each frame 6' for connecting with an end of the strap 8'. The frame 6' and the lens 5' cannot provide required waterproof effect (see FIG. 11a) when the strap 8' is pulled for wearing. As a result, ingress of water into the swimming goggles occurs. To the contrary, if the frames 6' and the bridge 7' are formed by more rigid material, the wearing comfort will be adversely affected.
FIG. 12 illustrates a further pair of conventional swimming goggles that includes two lenses 90', a frame 91', a padding member 92', two rings 93', and a strap 94'. The lenses 90' are also made of transparent rigid material. The frame 91' is made of rigid material and includes an annular groove 911' for engaging with the padding member 92'. The frame 91' further includes a connecting section 912' on each outer edge thereof for engaging with an associated end of the strap 94'. The frame 91' further includes a notch 913 in each outer edge thereof for engaging with an associated outer ring 93'. The padding member 92' is made of soft material and includes abutting edges formed on a front end thereof to which the edges of the lenses 90' abut. The padding member 92' further includes a padding section 922' formed on a rear end thereof. Each outer ring 93' is made of rigid material and sized to receive an associated lens 90' before the former is mounted to the frame 91. Each outer ring 93' includes an engaging section 931' for engaging with an associated notch 913' of the frame 91'.
It is, however, found that engagement between the padding member 92' and the annular groove 911' of the frame 91' is not reliable. Namely, the padding member 92' tends to disengage from the frame 91'. In addition, curvature of the rigid frame 91' is fixed, such that the user feels uncomfortable if his/her face is wider than the frame 91' and that the waterproof effect is poor if the frame 91 ' is too wide for the user's face.
The present invention is intended to provide a pair of swimming goggles that mitigates and/or obviate the above problems.